


I'm not jealous

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	I'm not jealous

“Hey babe, can you zip me up?”, asking Sonny as you came out of the walk-in closet. Seeing Sonny in his tux stopped you in your tracks. You drank him in. My God this man was gorgeous and he was all yours. Sonny was standing in front of the full-length mirror finishing tying his bow tie. 

He caught you staring and smirked. “Something I can help you with, ma'am?” Your face flushed. Recovering quickly, “Yes, actually. Looking for my husband. He’s a tall, lean Italian. Handsome with great hair. Oh and a smart mouth.” 

Sonny chuckled and turned to you. “You didn’t seem to complain about my mouth this morning,” he teased. He placed his hands on your hips.

“Mmm…ya got me there,” you acquised, running your hand up his chest. His hands slide around to the open back of your dress. He slowly caressed your warm skin with his cools fingers. A chill ran down your spine causing you to shiver. 

He chuckled, “spin. Let’s get you zipped before we’re late for Bella’s wedding.

Bella’s wedding was simple but elegant. Sonny was a groomsman, you a bridesmaid and one of your boys Thomas was the ring bearer. Your other three boys sat with Sonny’s parents. Glancing at Sonny you found he was looking at you too. He gave you a wink, and you smiled. You got misty eyes thinking back to you and Sonny’s wedding day. He walked you out during the processional. Putting your arm through his, he asked, “you reminiscing too doll, huh?”

“Yeah”, you grinned up at him. He brought your hand up and kissed it.

The reception was lively. You had gotten the chance to dance with everyone but your husband. Every time one of you were free, the other wasn’t. After checking on the boys who were being fawned over by their aunties, you sought out Sonny. When you found him he was talking to a woman you didn’t recognize. She was tall, just an inch or so shorter than Sonny, pouty, full lips and her breasts were, huge. Even you couldn’t help but stare.

“They’re fake ya know," turning at the sound of Bella’s voice. You gave her a questioning look.

“Sonny’s girlfriend through junior year, Michelle. Never liked her. She broke his heart. Ma made me invite her. Old family friends and all.”

“Seems like he may have forgiven her,” you said, biting back what you really wanted to say. Michelle laughed at something Sonny said.

Bella examined your face. “I’ll help ya jump her if you want”, she cracked her knuckles and neck, we already cut the cake so really the best parts of the reception are over.“ 

You cracked up at Bella’s attempt at diffusing your rising anger, wondering how much she was serious. Sonny turned to see you looking at two of you. He motioned for you to come. 

Bella touched your shoulder, “Remember what I said.”

“Will do” you replied and grinned at her.

Walking over you were talking to yourself. Why were you feeling jealous? Sonny had never given you a reason to.“ There you are doll," Sonny slipped his arm around your waist. “Y/N, this is Michelle. Michelle this is my wife, Y/N. She looked you up and down. 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. Sonny has told me so much about you.” 

“Hmmm…wish I could say the same”, shaking her hand. You looked up at Sonny. He raised a brow. 

“You have a beautiful family”, not looking at you, but at Sonny. 

“Yes. We think so” you said a bit too sugary. Sonny squeezed your side. “Yes. Well. I need to check on the boys.” You pulled away from Sonny. Looking over your shoulder you said, “have a good one Michelle.”

A couple minutes later, Sonny found you sitting at a table as you watched Ryan and Thomas on the dance floor with their cousins. Ethan and Nicholas were still the center of attention with Sonny’s aunts and grandmother. “Care to tell me what that was about?”, he asked as he took a seat beside you.

“You laughing and talking with an ex-girlfriend. You’re a smart man Carisi. Surely you can figure it out” you remarked. 

“Are, are you jealous? Of Michelle?”, and Sonny let out a belly laugh. 

“I am NOT jealous”, you sniped, narrowing your eyes at him. He just smirks and shakes his head, “whatever you say, doll.”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. We talked about you and the boys the whole time.” Your eyes shot to his. “You’re stuck with me doll. Sorry 'bout your luck.” 

Sonny stood and reached out for your hand. “C'mon. I believe my wife owes me a dance.” 

Placing your hand in his, he tugged you into his body. He leaned down and gave you a deep kiss. “Careful. That’s how you got the four ya already got”, Gina joked as she walked by. You laughed and Sonny rolled his eyes.

“How about that dance?”, you smiled and walked to the dance floor hand in hand.


End file.
